Information systems have been developed for automobile dealerships in the past. Traditionally, in these systems, different functions are provided by distinct software applications with distinct databases. The databases have limited integration. Also, the rapid evolution of computer hardware and software infrastructures have left these legacy computer systems with inferior capabilities. For example, many such legacy systems have flat file structures, Unix-based systems, are not object oriented, and do not have browser based application program interfaces (APIs).